Mi pequeño rubio
by KariDei Uchiha
Summary: Luego d la muert d Sasori, Dei decid salir d Akatsuki; l rubio busk l prdon dl mundo ninja. ¿q pasará kuando el y Naruto sten juntos? DeiNaru, LEMMON. Plis plis plis entren.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto que aqui se precentan no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia: **Yaoi LEMMON (DeiNaru)

**Aclaraciones:**

Texto normal

-Dialogo-

_-Pensamientos-_

_*****_ Groserías.

Este fic es POV Deidara.

Bueno, aqui les traigo otro fic, y de quien creen: pues no, no es SasoDei, es... es... **DeiNaru.**

Hsta a mi se me hace rara, pero esque el otro día estaba leyendo un poco y en una parte dijeron que Deidara sería uke con quien se pusiera, así que me puse a buscar una pareja con la que el fuera seme de forma "natural", y no se me ocurrió alguien mejor que el rubio menor.

Espero que les guste, porque la verdad me costó mucho hacerlo, aunque no está muy bien que digamos.

Y porfa, porfa, dejenme sus reviews.

* * *

**Mi pequeño rubio**

Estaba parado encima de un árbol, en completo silencio; miraba a aquel rubio con una mirada de la que se podrían decir muchas cosas y sin embargo… no era odio… ni siquiera sentía ganas de atraparlo para llevarlo a la guarida y así poderle extraer al kiuby y reconciliarme con Akatsuki… no… era algo mucho más profundo… curiosidad… cariño quizás… no se… hoy se ha hecho más grande que eso…

El no estaba solo, a su lado se encontraba esa horrible pelirrosa, aquella que no hace mucho mató a mi Danná; le coquetea con descaro al chico… que asco de tipa, pero hoy… hoy la haré pagar…

Con extremo sigilo, hice una de mis creaciones, una muy pequeña, y sin que se dieran cuenta la puse en la espalda de aquella zorra… y viene mi parte favorita… la hice explotar.

El chico kiuby gritó y trató de salvarla, pero yo salí de mi escondite y lo tomé por la espalda; le sujeté los brazos fuertemente y me lo llevé del lugar, el de inmediato comenzó a forcejear y a gritar.

-¡Suéltame!, ¡Tengo que ayudar a Sakura-chan!- me gritó y yo a sabiendas de que pronto comenzaría a salir un poco del poder del kiuby que seguramente no podría contener, le dije.

-No te preocupes, ella estará bien, la explosión que hice no fue tan grande, además… necesito hablar contigo.

-¡¿Qué?- me preguntó extrañado, aunque al parecer el no recordaba quien era yo, ya había reconocido mi capa de Akatsuki- ¡No te creo!

-Mira- me detuve en un árbol y lo solté, luego saqué toda mi arcilla y se la entregué- ¿Lo ves?, no tengo intención de atacarte o llevarte a mi guarida, solo quiero hablar contigo… ¿Vienes?

Al parecer mi mirada lo convenció y me siguió hasta una cueva en donde me había estado refugiando últimamente; aunque no lo crean, después de que habían matado a mi Danná, y me asignaron a Tobi como compañero, decidí escapar de Akatsuki, y así lo hice, aunque ahora tenía el problema de que seguía siendo un criminal del libro bingo, y además ahora buscado por mi ex-organización, así que pensé que necesitaba ayuda, y creía que del único que podría obtenerla era del chico kiuby (aunque lo haya intentado atrapar)

Cuando llegamos a mi escondite, cerré la entrada con una gran piedra y encendí una pequeña hoguera.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero su ayuda.

-Tu…

-Me escapé de Akatsuki, y ahora ellos me buscan, y además estoy en el libro bingo de mi aldea.

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de entrar en…

-Te equivocas, ellos me obligaron a entrar…

-Ellos…

-Sí, y ahora no se qué hacer, así que… te pido tu apoyo- me acerqué a él lo miré suplicante- por favor Naruto… necesito otra oportunidad…- al parecer mis palabras lo convencieron.

-Te ayudaré- me sonrió- te aseguro que serás perdonado, Dattevayó… por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Deidara.

-Mucho gusto Deidara-chan- yo arrugué la frente.

-¡No!, ¡Deidara-kun!- le grité.

-¿Eres hombre?

-¡Sí!

-O… pues… gomen.

-Olvídalo.

-Bueno, ¿Qué estamos esperando?, ya quiero ir a la aldea y contarle todo a la vieja hokage.

-¡Espera!- me cuestionó con su expresión- se que Akatsuki está cerca, y tenemos que quedarnos aquí por hasta mañana, hasta que se hayan ido, de hecho me arriesgué mucho en salir a buscarte, pero necesitaba tu ayuda.

-Pero y Sakura-chan.

-Estará bien- le dije aunque no estaba del todo seguro- por lo que se es ninja medico, así que se recuperará en menos de lo que te imaginas, además de que los akatsukis la evitarán porque no necesitan encontrarse a nadie más.

-De acuerdo…- se sentó un una roca, y yo hice lo mismo frente a él- oye, ¿Por qué aun traes esa capa?

-Además de mi ropa, no tengo otra cosa con la que cubrirme, y las noches son muy frías.

Seguimos hablando un rato, el me platicaba de… ramen… ser hokage… ramen… Sakura-chan… ramen… Sasuke… y ramen, mientras que yo le hablaba de explosiones y de mi Danná.

-Ese sujeto suena genial, dattevayo- me dijo cuando le hablaba de cómo me llevaba con Sasori- ¿Y cuando lo volverás a ver?

-Em… es que… lo… lo mataron- le dije con tono de tristeza y él se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata.

-Yo- su estomago rugió en ese momento- tengo hambre- lo miré pero luego me comencé a reír.

-De acuerdo- saqué algo de comida que tenía en mi mochila y se la di- toma.

-¡AA GRACIAS!- me gritó y se comió… más bien se metió la comida a la boca y se la tragó en un instante.

-_Vaya que es raro este chico, pero…-_ lo volteé a ver y admiré sus facciones… tenía una gran armonía en cada parte de su rostro, y su sonrisa…- _es tan lindo… ¿Qué?, ¡Pero en que estoy pensando!_

************ En la noche ************

La luz ya no se filtraba por las rendijas de la cueva, hacía ya casi una hora de que había anochecido, pero aún ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a acostarse para dormir; al parecer el todavía no confiaba totalmente en mi, así que decidí dar el primer paso y acurrucarme contra una roca para dormir.

Pasados unos minutos, al parecer él creyó que ya me había dormido, por lo que también se acostó cerca de mí, y en menos de lo que me esperaba, cayó dormido.

Sus ronquidos eran algo fuertes, y al principio no me dejaban dormir, sin embargo luego de un rato mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, y no sentí cuando nuestra fogata se apagó.

Ya había caído en el mundo de los sueños, cuando escuché que alguien me llamaba, abrí los ojos con pesadez.

-Deidara-san.

-Por favor Naruto ¿Qué tan viejo crees que soy?, no me digas "san"

-Aaa gomen… etto… tengo frío- me dijo y me di cuenta de que el solo tenía su ropa, y ya no había el calor que nos proporcionaba la fogata.

-¿Quieres mi capa?

-Pero no quiero que tengas frío.

-Bueno… entonces ven- le dije señalándome.

El se puso un poco rojo, pero se acercó a mí gateando y se acurrucó en mi pecho, yo lo cubrí con la capa y abrasé su cuerpo, apenas más pequeño que el mío, pero infinitamente más cálido que todo lo que había sentido, excepto quizás la compañía de Sasori, pero eso ya estaba en el pasado.

Sentía cierto temor y pena departe del chico que estaba entre mis brazos, pero yo lo sujeté más fuerte sin saber por qué; el quiso separarse un poco de mi, pero yo se lo impedí.

-Deidara…- susurró con una vos muy suave, que me hizo mirarlo a los ojos y acercarme más a él- ¿Qué…- pero interrumpí su pregunta y uní nuestros labios.

El dejó de empujarme lejos de él, y en cambio me tomó de la capa, así que pude degustar más cómodamente de sus dulces labios que se movían algo temerosos, lo que me hizo pensar que era un novato en esto; tomé su rostro y guié sus movimientos, también comencé a profundizar el beso.

Mis manos comenzaron a pasar por su pecho y con las lenguas que tenían estas, le di algunas lamidas a sus pezones, así que comencé a escuchar algunos gemidos de su parte.

-Ah… Dei…- quiso apartar mis manos, me di cuenta de que no estaba seguro de lo que estamos haciendo.

Me separé un poco de él yo también y le di un beso en su frente, luego le dije:

-No te voy a obligar a que lo hagas, pero… te diré la verdad, te he estado observando desde hace mucho, y me enamoré de ti… es toda la verdad, no busco burlarme de ti ni hacerte daño.

-Yo… pues…- al parecer le costaba expresar lo que sentía en esos momentos, así que se quedó callado y me miró tiernamente, como incitándome a seguir, y yo ni tardo ni perezoso me abalancé sobre de él.

Con desesperación le arranqué su "chamarra" y luego la playera que tenía, y le di algunos chupetones en su cuello; sus movimientos eran algo torpes, y con un ademán le di a entender de que yo me encargaba de todo, entonces se quedó quieto, a merced de mis propios movimientos y mi ritmo.

Bajé hasta besar su cuello, y le di algunas mordidas con suavidad, y sus grititos llegaron a mis oídos como el sonido de cientos de explosiones simultaneas.

Busqué nuevamente sus labios, y mientras lo besaba de nuevo, comencé a desabrocharle los pantalones, y él me quitó la capa de Akatsuki, y también mi remera.

Volví a bajar por su pecho, para luego bajar más, y detenerme un momento en su ombligo; seguido, le quité el resto de su ropa, debajo de la cual ya había un "premio"

Con mi mano, comencé a masajear su miembro, para luego usar mis lenguas (de las manos) y darle unas lamidas a esa parte; escuchaba más gemidos que salieron de su boca, resonando por todas partes; después yo mismo me incliné, y me metí su pene en la boca; lo lamí y chupé de arriba abajo, haciendo que los suspiros de mi compañero sonaran cada vez más fuerte, haciendo que el bulto en mis pantalones creciera aún más.

Al poco se corrió dentro de mi boca, y yo me bebí su esencia frente a sus ojos, y me incliné sobre él para darle a probar su sabor por medio de un pasional beso.

Me humedecí tres dedos y de nuevo me senté a sus pies; sus ojos me interrogaron con una mirada un poco asustada, pero yo continúe con mi "tarea" y con cuidado metí uno de mis dedos a su entrada; su grito también resonó por todas partes.

Cuando sentí que el dolor había pasado, metí otro dedo y los moví juntos en círculos, después metí otro más, y cuando pensé que ya estaba suficientemente dilatado, me quité yo también las prendas que me quedaban.

Me levanté del suelo y acomodé a MI chico contra una roca y de espaldas a mí; con cuidado abrí un poco más sus piernas y me acerqué a él, pegando mi pecho contra su espalda; poco a poco comencé a entrar en él; sus quejidos se escucharon de inmediato, perforándome los oídos pues no quería lastimarlo.

Dejé de moverme, para que se acostumbrara a mi "intromisión"; unos momentos después se comenzó a mover, así que yo comencé con unas suaves embestidas mientras aumentaba la vellosidad de mis estocadas, basaba su suave cuello, y con una mano estimulaba su miembro, solo para escuchar sus gemidos más fuertemente.

Nos acomodamos de otra manera, y el terminó recargado en el suelo, y con sus piernas sobre mis hombros; continué moviéndome dentro de él, hasta que se él se volvió a correr, y su entrada se contrajo, haciéndome llegar al orgasmo y venirme también dentro de él.

Me recosté sobre su pecho, que subía y bajaba con rapidez a causa del cansancio; besé sus labios nuevamente, y el apenas me respondió, para luego caer dormido.

Me acomodé mejor, y lo atraje hacia mi cuerpo; yo también me quedé dormido.

************ A la mañana siguiente ************

Me levanté, sin encontrar a Naruto a mi lado, sino que se había rodado y había terminado a varios metros de mí; me acerqué a él gateando, y lo desperté con un beso en la boca.

-Buenos días Naru- le dije sensualmente cuando abrió loso ojos; el miraba de un lado a otro, al parecer un poco confundido.

-¿Qué-qué pasó?- me preguntó, como si no recordara lo que había pasado anoche.

-Trata de acordarte Naru-koi- le susurré, mostrándole que estaba totalmente desnudo.

El me sonrió mostrándome sus hermosos ojos, que a pesar de ser muy parecidos a los míos, poseían un brillo increíble y hermoso que los míos no tenían.

Nos levantamos con parsimonia y nos vestimos para llevar a cabo nuestro viaje de vuelta a su aldea, que esperaba que pronto fuera también mía; al pensar en esto, me quité la banda de la roca que llevaba sobre la frente.

Pasamos por el mismo lugar por donde ayer los había encontrado, y lo seguí, atreves del camino que según me dijo, habían tomado ellos para llegar.

Cuando ya llevábamos varias horas caminando, vimos que se acercaba un numeroso grupo de personas, entre las que al frente destacaba aquella ***** pelirrosa.

-¡Naruto!- gritó desde lejos, y los demás ninjas que la acompañaban nos rodearon, Naruto trató de evitarlo, pero se mostraba un poco adolorido al caminar, por lo que pasó ayer- ¿Qué te hizo ese?- me señaló.

-No pasa nada Sakura-chan, ahora Deidara-kun vendrá con nosotros; tenemos que hablar con la abuela Tsunade.

-Pero…- los demás shinobis también estaban extrañados.

-Confía en mi, dattevayó.

Fuimos en grupo en completo silencio, permanecíamos expectantes, ya que les había advertido que Akatsuki podía estar cerca.

La pelirrosa se acercaba mucho a Naruto, como queriendo llamar su atención; cada vez que lo hacía, MI rubio la apartaba, aunque yo seguía molestándome por la actitud de esa zorra.

Cuando por decima vez se acercó a él, tratando de abrazarlo, yo me puse entre ellos, y pasé un brazo por los hombros de mi niño, ahora era mío, y no iba a dejar que esa tipa se le acercara de nuevo, porque si lo hacía… la haría arte.

Llegamos a la aldea y tras una revisión por parte de los ninjas que custodiaban la entrada, pudimos pasar para ver a la hokage; a ella le conté la historia que le había dicho a Naruto anteriormente; cuando terminé, ella dijo:

-Ni de chiste, ¿Cómo podríamos confiar en él?

-Pero Tsunade-baachan… estoy seguro de que él es bueno, dattevayo- le contestó a Tsunade.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro, Naruto?, ¿Cómo sabes que no te engaña?- Naruto abrió mucho los ojos, como si las palabras de la hokage la convencieran, y me miró lleno de reproche.

-¡No, Naruto!, ¡yo nunca te mentí!- le grité, pues había empezado a sentir algo muy especial por el muchacho- Tsunade-sama- le dije a la hokage- le juro… que digo la verdad… vamos, haré lo que sea por esta aldea… y por Naruto…- el chico volvió a abrir los ojos y me sonrió.

-Por favor Tsunade-baachan… yo le prometo que lo vigilaré, dattevayó.

-…- la hokage nos miró, hasta que al final, después de un suspiro, dijo:- está bien Naruto, pero escúcheme bien- está vez se dirigió a mí- si nos traicionas, voy a matarte, aunque me cueste la vida- tragué saliva, pero asentí.

-Eso no será necesario.

-Eso espero… ¿Dónde vas a quedarte?

-Conmigo, abuela- contestó de inmediato mi pequeño rubio, sorprendiendo a la sannin.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¡Hai!

Nos dirigimos a la salida de la oficina de la hokage, y como no había nadie más que nosotros, y pensando que Tsunade no nos veía, tomé de la mano a mi niño, me sorprendió escuchar una risita detrás de nosotros, y luego la voz de la mujer.

-Vaya, vaya, ya veo tus razones Naruto- con un poco de vergüenza salimos de ahí, y caminamos por las calles de aquella aldea.

Aunque yo ya no traía la capa de Akatsuki, la gente se me quedaba viendo al pasar enfrente de ella, aunque la verdad no estaba seguro de porque, si porque me reconocían… si porque era un completo extraño… si iba de la mano de Naruto… no sé, podría haber sido cualquiera de ellas.

Llegamos a un pequeño departamento, que mi niño dijo que era suyo; todo estaba tirado en el suelo y había mucha basura por todas partes; al ver mi expresión, el sonrió cerrando los ojos, y poniéndose una mano en la cabeza.

-Perdón… es que… nunca había tenido que arreglar nada.

-No te preocupes- me acerqué a él y lo comencé a besar… lo tiré en la cama… era un pequeño departamento… por suerte…

************ Unas horas después ************

Estábamos sobre su cama, tapados por unas delgadas sabanas, yo pasaba una mano sobre el cabello de mi niño y a ratos acariciaba su suave rostro.

-Naruto…- le susurré- ya sé que hace muy poco que nos conocemos, y aunque ya hemos… hecho estas cosas…- no sé porque me costaba tanto trabajo hablar de este tema con él, pero sentía como si fuera un niño- no quiero que te sientas mal…

-…- acarició también mis cabellos largos y me besó en la boca- entonces… ¿Somos novios?

-Por supuesto… pero… solo una cosa… no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a esa pelirrosa fea.

-¿Hablas de Sakura-chan?

-Si- le agregué con seriedad.

-Pero…

-Naruto, sabes que para mi eres un ángel muy hermoso… y no quiero… compartirte con nadie… por primera vez concuerdo con Danná- me miró con curiosidad- quiero que seas eternamente mío…

Dejé que se durmiera sobre mi pecho, y yo mismo comencé a caer en los brazos del sueño, drogándome con el cálido aroma de Naruto… nunca pensé que el perdón del mundo ninja… fuera tan pero tan dulce…

* * *

Bueno, aqui estuvo el fic.

Espero que les haya gustado, aunque para mi, por mucho que me duela admitirlo, estuvo horrible.

Pero bueno, es dificil escribir un lemmon en tercera persona, y narrado por Deidara (me encanta, es mi personaje favorito, pero no me identifico con el) y bueno, también me costó escribir sobre Naruto porque no habpia escrito antes de el.

Y claro, muy precipitado se pusieron a hacer sus cositas, pero... uf... en fin... perdonen la poca cratividad de esta chica.

Hasta la otra!


End file.
